Chocolate
by Rictumsempra
Summary: “Normally, I would settle for your cooking,” she said, a mischievous glint in her twinkling eyes, “but I think I’ll settle for chocolate.” Tonks steals Remus' chocolate. Short RLNT oneshot, playful and fluffy.


**Chocolate**

**Disclaimer:** Well, for one thing, I'm American, not British. I have dark brown hair (that really quite resembles Hermione's, in thickness at least) instead of blond, and I'm not nearly as brilliant or as amazing as Jo is. So, nope, don't own HP.

* * *

Remus lay in his bed, not quite sleeping, or fully awake, just thinking. The moon was nowhere to be seen. Only the streetlights illuminated the street outside.

He reached for his large chocolate bar on his bedside table, broke another piece off, and was just enjoying the pleasurable sweetness melting in his mouth when he heard a series of loud thumps and the clattering of an object recently knocked over.

With a small smile to himself, he stretched, got out of bed, and was about to hurry downstairs to help Tonks close the curtains (which he had predicted would reveal the shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black) when silence followed. He frowned, and headed down to the kitchen, to see who had come.

Sure enough, Tonks was waltzing around, waving her wand about, apparently fixing up a small dinner for herself. He stayed in the shadows of the stairs, watching as she bumped into pots and pans and knocked over a chair, making her way to the table. His brow furrowed when he saw that she was carrying two plates instead of one.

"I see you up there," she called, though he didn't recall her looking toward the stairs once (unless she had swapped one of her eyes for Moody's magical one, which gave him goose bumps just thinking about it). "Join me for dinner?"

Remus, unsure about the subject of dinner and wary of her cooking, yet glad to have her in his company, slowly made his way down a few steps and walked into the kitchen. "Hmm, depends… what's for dinner?" he asked, with a curious smile.

"Leftovers from last night," she replied, pointing her wand at the bowl of recently reheated food on the counter and levitating it toward the table.

"That's odd," he murmured, "didn't Molly cook last night?" He had been unable to stay for dinner, as it had been a full moon.

"No - well, yes, but Sirius wanted to help, and ended up ruining most of it."

"Ah."

"And seeing as even Sirius is a far better cook than I am --"

There was a loud crash as the bowl skidded on the edge of the table, not quite landing on it, and fell to the floor.

"Oh, _bugger_…." Tonks sighed. She pointed her wand at the bowl and muttered, "Reparo." The bowl repaired itself immediately, but the food could not be saved.

"I can cook," Remus offered hurriedly, knowing that her household skills were rather poor.

"Normally, I would settle for your cooking," she said, a mischievous glint in her twinkling eyes, "but I think I'll settle for chocolate." She took the half-eaten bar that was still in his hand and broke off a large piece.

"You really don't want to do that."

"I suppose you'll just have to get it back from me." She grinned, popping the piece into her mouth.

"Tonks," he warned, as she sniggered and held it away from him.

"Why do you eat so much of it, anyway?" She danced away from him, twirling around in a flash of vivid colors.

He sighed, wincing at the sharp stabs of discomfort caused by the short intake of breath. "It dulls the pain."

"Oh." She frowned. "But you can't _always_ be in pain."

He opened his mouth slightly, but thinking of nothing, closed it.

She morphed into a vulture-like woman, with a pointed nose, and silver hair pulled back into a tight bun, said in a voice that reminded him much of McGonagall, "Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid you're quite addicted to chocolate." She morphed back, giggling as he tried to get it.

"Give it back," he grumbled, looking very much like a five year-old boy.

"Make me."

He took a step forward, she a step back. Inspiration sparked, as he forced her to back into a corner. "I'd be delighted." He kissed her gently, which caught her by surprise, resulting in a gasp.

She gazed into his clear eyes, dazed by the intensity of his stare. He groaned when she subconsciously fell slightly, her weight on top of his chest.

"Oh - I - I'm sorry, I -"

But she stopped short, seeing his eyes, full of gentle laughter. She looked down and mumbled apologetically, "Does it hurt much?"

"I'll live," he replied, with a small smile, his eyes twinkling. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "But Tonks, I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly give me my chocolate back."

She blushed slightly and murmured, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

He leaned in again, kissing her gently near her jaw and neck, trailing back to her lips and deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You win," she breathed, their foreheads against each other.

Reviewers make my day and get their own Remus to mess around with ;)


End file.
